Mascotas desaparecidas
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Varias mascotas han desaparecido y Gretchen quiere saber lo que ha ocurrido con la suya.


**Mascotas desaparecidas**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Invader Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vásquez.

* * *

Cuando Gretchen colocó el cartel de desaparecido supo que no serviría de nada. No era la primera que había tenido esa idea, muchos carteles similares al suyo eran la prueba de ello. Últimamente todas las mascotas habían desaparecido. No le dio importancia, no solo porque dudaba que pudiera hacer algo sino por la falta de una mascota. Eso cambió cuando alimentó a un perro en la calle y este la siguió hasta su casa.

Al principio intentó deshacerse de él, no estaba segura de tener la capacidad de cuidar de una mascota. Intentó usar carteles para encontrar el hogar del perro que la siguió pero de nada le sirvió, las llamadas que recibió eran preguntando por mascotas que no había encontrado. Darle un nombre fue el primer paso para decidir que se quedaría con él. Lo llamó Atticus, ese era el nombre de uno de los personajes de su programa favorito.

Fue fácil quererlo. No importaba si había tenido un mal día, Atticus la hacía sentir mejor. Podían haberse burlado de ella en la escuela que al llegar a su casa todo quedaba olvidado, bastaba que Atticus frotara la cabeza contra su regazo para que ella se sintiera querida. Nunca tuvo problemas con que saliera de la casa hasta el día en que no regresó.

Inmediatamente se dedicó a elaborar carteles de búsqueda. Hizo suficientes para empapelar toda la ciudad y probablemente un poco más antes de salir a la calle. Al ver caer un cartel de "Se busca" y dejar al descubierto otro cartel similar probó con otra estrategia. No fue más efectiva. Los volantes que entregaba eran desechados casi de manera inmediata, algunos incluso fueron lanzados contra su cabeza hechos una bola.

Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Dib. Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre él, malas en su mayoría pero tenía el presentimiento de que si alguien podía resolver el misterio de las mascotas desaparecidas era precisamente el amante de lo paranormal.

No lo encontró. Cuando le pidió a Gaz información sobre el paradero de su hermano la envió a buscar a la casa de Zim. Obedeció con rapidez, demasiado preocupada por su mascota para entender del todo lo que Gaz había insinuado.

Tampoco encontró a Zim en ese lugar pero sí una pista sobre Atticus. Su compañero de clases se encontraba siendo arrastrado por un numeroso grupo de cachorros, Atticus se encontraba entre ellos y Gir era quien los guiaba.

* * *

Zim no tenía planeado sacar a las mascotas a pasear, menos a todos al mismo tiempo pero no contó con la interferencia de Gir. Sus asistentes le habían sido de mucha utilidad para secuestrar a todas las mascotas, incluso le habían dado algo de ayuda, Gir ensuciaba todo cada vez que intentaba alimentar a los animales pero Mini Alce se había encargado de que estuvieran alimentados y limpios siendo esto último lo que más le interesaba a Zim.

Incluso hubiera dejado que se escaparan de no ser por la intervención de Gir. No supo en qué momento se las había arreglado para atacar una cuerda en sus pies. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba siendo arrastrado por toda la ciudad.

—¡GIR! ¡MINI ALCE! ¡SALVEN A SU AMO!

Ambos robots reaccionaron al escuchar el grito de su amo pero lo hicieron de diferentes maneras. Mini Alce atrapó a una gran cantidad de mascotas y Gir… comenzó a girar en un charco de lodo. Los dos cerdos que Zim había secuestrado no tardaron en imitarlo.

Gretchen fue la primera en acercarse a ellos. Había visto todo lo que había pasado pero más que venganza lo único que había querido era recuperar a su mascota. Lo alzó entre sus manos y se alejó lentamente.

Más personas se acercaron pero ninguno llegó a considerar siquiera el que Zim fuera el responsable de lo ocurrido.

—El gran Zim rescató a las bolas de pelo —comentó Zim en lo que se ponía de pie y todos le creyeron.

Nadie dudó de las palabras de Zim, muchos incluso le dieron una recompensa al invasor después de recuperar a las mascotas.


End file.
